My Hero
by XxNarutoGurlxX
Summary: Michelangelo gets cornered in a dark alley, Leonardo saves him. (Originally had this posted on DA.) TCEST. LeoxMikey. Hope you t-cesters enjoy it :3 Sex, Strong Language, and Violence. You have been warned!


Michelangelo made his way along the street. It was oddly quiet and peaceful in the city of New York. But the youngest turtle did not mind one bit. It made it easier for him to walk around without having to worry about anyone else bothering him.

He was on his way back to his and his boyfriend's apartment when he heard something crash in a dark ally.

The smaller's curiosity was peaked and he wandered towards where the noise was coming from, his blue eyes wide as he tried to find the source of the commotion.

However, Mikey's heart about melted when he seen two pairs of big green eyes look up at him. They were practically begging for attention, love, care, and food.

"Awe, look at you! You are so precious! I know that Leo will just love you too!"

Michelangelo squealed slightly as the little orange tabby cat began to purr as he began to pet him.

"Well-Well, what do we have here?"

Leonardo frowned as he sat on the couch and waited for his lover to come back home. He was only supposed to be gone for thirty minutes.

He was protective of Mikey; he was pride and joy and his everything. They met four years ago while they were shopping one day.

Leo was quickly won over by the smaller one of a kind personality and those bright blue eyes of his. After that, they met a few more times at the store and grew a friendship; which slowly began to blossom into a romance.

They had been together ever since.

_He should be back by now, where is he?_

After another ten minutes had gone by, Leo decided that it was time that he went out in search for his little boyfriend.

_I don't like these vibes I am getting..._

"W-What do you want from me?" Michelangelo asked, he could more than defend himself. But he was outnumbered.

Leonardo would kick his ass for sure if he didn't run along home now. "I really do need to go..."

One of the gang members smirked pervertedly as he advanced more towards the smaller turtle. "Yer not goin' anywhere kid." The brooklyn accent rolling off of his tongue.

"What's a cute lil' thin' like ya doin' way ou' 'ere?"

Mikey took a few more steps back and pulled the kitten in his arms closer towards his chest. "S-Stay away from me!"

_Shit, maybe I can somehow climb over this wall and avoid them, yeah!_

However, there was no escape. He had a little kitten to protect as well.

The other men began to advance more towards the smaller turtle and the other one smirked as he licked his lips. "Mm, he'll make for a tasty treat. I believe that we could share this one."

The leader smirked as well, his hungry eyes burning into Michelangelo's frightened ones.

"Don' worry, we won' hurt'cha much." The man had just placed a hand onto his cheek when they heard a loud growling noise.

When they turned around, they were met with fierce and angry tawny-brown eyes.

"Wha' da fu -"

"_Get your hands off of him and get away from him now._" Leonardo ordered, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Oh yeah, and how exactly are _you_ going to stop us?" One snarled, ready to take the other turtle on.

"I'm giving you to the count of three and you better get the fuck away from him!"

However, the men decided to stay and Leonardo offered them their death wish. Leo grabbed one by his shoulder and twisted it behind his head, causing the shoulder to pop out  
of socket and for him to get a bloody nose and a bruised cheek from Leo kneeing him

hard in the face.

Michelangelo was almost pale as he watched his boyfriend take on the goons with ease. His movements were beautiful, despite the bloody scene going on before him. The love that he had for Leo flared up even more at the sight of him trying to protect him.

Leonardo was his hero.

"Alrigh', alrigh', we give!" The man protested, not wanting the brutality go on any longer. He already had a broken wrist, a broken nose, and possibly sprained his leg as well.

This larger turtle, he was not one to fuck around with. That was for sure, while the smaller one was concerned.

"W-Well go now."

Leonardo watched the three men run away in fear and he was just about to say something when a sea-green blur latched itself onto him.

"Are you alright? They didn't touch you, did they?"

Michelangelo shook his head, ignoring the tears that fell down. "My hero."

The walk home was quiet. Leonardo held Michelangelo protectively as he led him up the stairs towards their two bedroom apartment and smiled when Mikey said that

he would like to be with him tonight. "Of course, but what do you mean?"

Leo blinked when Mikey grabbed his hand and led him towards their bedroom. He was terrified of those bad men touching him and he wanted his boyfriend to rid their filth from his body.

"Your reward."

Leonardo blinked to this and his head cocked to the side, before a perverted smirk crossed his face. "Oh? What kind of reward?" He churred, advancing towards the smaller turtle.

"Oh, I don't know..." Mikey cooed as he gripped the blue tie around his lover's neck and reeled him in, Leo's hands grasping Michelangelo's sides before they collapsed onto the bed and he kissed him deeply and hungrily as he began to unbutton his shirt and remove his tie. "The kind that any hero should get... I want you Leo..."

Leonardo smirked proudly and kissed Mikey lovingly as his hand snaked up the orange shirt that he was wearing. "I'm so sorry, I should have gotten there sooner." Leo reasoned, trailing kisses all over his boyfriend's body as he removed his top.

Michelangelo gasped softly before letting out a churr of his own. "It's okay... but what about the kitty?" He soon asked, remembering that he had forgotten all about the little kitten once Leo had shown up and knocked the three gang members off of their asses.

"What kitten?" Leo asked, looking up to see his lover's face. "I don't remember seeing any kitten. Then again, all I saw was the look on your face and those men.

I was so scared Mikey. I don't want you going out on your own again."

Michelangelo nodded and kissed his boyfriend lovingly. "Okay, now make do with the nookie or I will take back your reward!"

Leonardo settled Mikey with a look and the smaller had almost regretted what he had said. Almost.

"I don't think so!" Leo growled seductively as he began to remove his lover's blue jeans as well as his tennis-shoes and socks. After a few moments, he removed his own black slacks and black dress shoes. He both loved and hated wearing dress clothes. He hated it because it was a pain dressing nice for the company he worked for. But it was well worth it when Mikey's little sea-green fingers would rip the buttons off and remove his shirt during their intimate moments.

The eldest turtle groaned at the thought and his dick twitched a little more behind the slit where it was hidden.

"Leo." Michelangelo said lovingly and he wrapped his arms and legs around his lover to pull him closer and they shared another loving and passionate kiss.

Mikey let out a small mewl as Leonardo began to trail his leaf green hands along his body and caressing him many intimate ways.

He loved this man with everything he was, but he was going too slow! If Leonardo wanted his reward, then he would need to give it to him now!

"Leo, c'mon ~" Mikey begged, grinning as he pushed his hips back into Leo's.

Leonardo chuckled at that and nibbled underneath Mikey's collarbone. "Always so impatient."

"Yeah - well, it was so hot how you saved me like that! You're amazing Leo and I would appreciate it if you would show me more amazing things right about now, especially with that amazing cock of yours!"

The eldest groaned at that, Mikey's words were getting to him. But he didn't want to give in just yet. "You're my reward, not the other way around, be patient. I will take you as fast or slow as I wish too." He ordered, trying hard not to smirk at the look on his lover's face.

Leonardo then went back to the task at hand and ran his hand over the area where his lover's cock was hidden; his slit. Leo purred seductively as that adorable cock dropped down for him and he began to pump it slowly.

His eyes never leaving Mikey's; devouring him. Michelangelo was his and his forever. No matter what. He was never letting him go. He would save him over and over again if it meant to see that loving look on his face every single day.

While his mate was distracted by his other hand, he then used his other hand to trail his lower regions. Leo used the other hand to caress his buttocs softly before grasping onto the tail and tugging on it slightly.

Michelangelo squealed at the action and bucked his hips slightly, signaling that he wanted more. Mikey then cooed softly as Leo smeared lube onto his fingers and slid one inside of his tight tunnel and he gasped at the feeling.

They had made love so many times, and yet, each time was different and more special than the last. Almost stating that they could never tire of the other.

Leonardo rumbled deeply as he pressed another finger inside of his mate, stretching him, preparing his mate for something much larger and thicker.

"Mm... cannot wait to claim my reward." Leo added in with a sly smile.

"Then claim it!" Michelangelo half glared, before squealing when Leonardo roughly, but gently pulled his hands out and removed the hand from around his cock.

"Hey, meanie!" He pouted childishly, before he began to squeal in delight when he seen his lover smear lube over his dick.

"Leoleoleoleoleo!" He chanted, not even caring how he looked as he began to push his lower regions even closer towards that wonderful treat waiting for him.

Leonardo smiled softly before he pressed the tip in and then pushed himself all the way inside with one fluid motion. He took in a deep breath and gasped at the tight heat that surrounded him as he began to pull out and pushed back in. Michelangelo was always tight and always felt so good. This was definitely the best reward ever!

The two began to churr as the shallow and slow thrusts began to grow in both speed and momentum.

"Leo!~"

"Mikey~" Leo grunted as he began to push harder and faster inside of his mate, all the while grasping his cock and pumping it in between them as they both began to ride out their pleasure high.

Michelangelo squealed as one hard and deep thrust slammed into his prostate and it set him over the edge.

"EEEEEE, LEEEOOOOO!"

Leonardo moaned softly as Mikey's inner walls clamped tightly around his member and he came as well, spilling his seed inside of his lover.

The two began to catch their breath and Leo pulled out of his lover and flopped onto the bed next to him and pulled his lover close and churred at the scent that he gave off; it was their scent.

"Mm... you always give the best rewards Mikey."

"I'm glad to be of some help... though I wouldn't object to giving you another reward..."

Leonardo smirked at this and stared at Mikey and waggled his eyebrows. "How about in the shower?"

"Race ya!" Well, Leonardo ran, Mikey more or less limped his way towards the shower.

And the two ran off towards the shower in order to continue their nightly activities of funny fun time. And as for the orange kitten, no one really knows where he had gone. Michelangelo had never found him again, but that doesn't mean that the kitten wasn't watching them!

**END**


End file.
